


Pomegranates taste better when you're in hell.

by Autopxy



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Debauchery, Degeneration, Destruction, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hardcore parties, Haruhi does not exist, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sexual Activities, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, POV Third Person, borderline prose poetry, but this is a very indulgent fic for myself, idle rich, like im not even kidding u have to read it a few times, very dubious semantics lol, you dont follow the rules of writing when you can do whatever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autopxy/pseuds/Autopxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darker, more indulgent, one-shot about everybody's favorite Host club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomegranates taste better when you're in hell.

* * *

The very essence of splendor very easily, _too easily_ , integrates itself into a lifestyle, enhancing perspectives, and turning everything wonderful, everything dreadfully boring and nothing really worth your time. It's exceptionally difficult to see the beauty in things, when Magnificence has been your entire existence, and there becomes a sort of unremarkability about the remarkability of living the high life when _you_ live it; there's nothing to want when you have everything, and thus there's nothing worth having at all.

This is especially true for the students at Ouran, who consist of children of families wealthy enough to pay the _ridiculously_ high tuition, and, by extension, families rich enough to raise the most rotten of children. You don't see it, at first, though, they do look a pretty picture, with their expensive clothes and perfect faces, but it's a sickness from within, a plague that turns them restless and reckless and apathetic, and it's all consuming. They're the pampered daughters and sons of Japan's most prominent, and by the time they reach Ouran, they’re all jaded.

Interestingly enough, it’s the Chairman’s son who first decides to do something about it.

* * *

Ouran isn’t so much a school as a gathering of diplomats, a Petri dish of mini-spokespeople, for various companies to interact; where they step lightly, build reputations, but generally keep to themselves. Despite this, Kyouya is almost expecting it when Tamaki Suoh approaches him. They are of relatively similar statuses, and the Ootori group has been doing especially well as of late, so it's only natural that this advantageous friendship is to be forged. When Suoh proposes starting a club, Kyouya has to mentally commend his ingenuity, an alliance between a few of the most powerful youngsters in the country would be extremely strategic. When Suoh proposes starting a Host Club, however, Kyouya is even more impressed. Catering to the whims of the rich and bored is practically genius in its profitability, not to mention how well it would do for their reputations.

Obviously, he agrees, and together, they recruit several notable members, including the Hitachiin twins, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Ritsu Kasanoda, Umehito Nekozawa, even Renge Houshakuji. Together, they are definitely a force to be reckoned with. They claim ownership of the biggest music room to use for club activities, they import the finest furnishings, get the best music, the most delicious of delicacies, the most sophisticated of costumes. The most handsome of hosts are also a given, of course.

And that's when the fun really begins.

* * *

It really _is_ a mystery, when _it_ started, or even who started it; although the obvious answer would be Tamaki for suggesting the premise, Kyouya too, has a part to play in the implementation of it all. The presence of the overly promiscuous Renge, and the pseudo-incestuous twins also _have_ to had play a part, but whether that part is greater than that of the 'nozuka's destructive tendencies, or Nekozawa's quirks? Kasanoda, with his black society upbringing couldn't have helped much either, that's for sure. In a way, they're all responsible for the fate, for the _moral degeneration_ , of the Host club, and the product is an amalgamation of their various faults and virtues. It's all fun and games until the tables are overturned and there's wine splashed on the paintings, and you realize that there's no turning back because you're having the time of your life.

There's something cathartic about building something up, and then razing it to the ground, dancing among the ashes. It might even be better, now that everything's soot and rubble and _easy_. Dust to dust. We **all** fall down.

When you step back and look at it, wide lens, landscape orientation, it's only normal, only fair, that when you take away all the rules, and pool in all the resources belonging to listless affluent adolescents, you get a coral island of debauchery, a den of vice whereby anything goes, whereby the boundaries disintegrate. The club morphs, it mutates into a darker indulgence and it is _glorious._

* * *

Its said, by the student’s who aren’t in on it, that the host club is a club where boys with too much time on their hands, entertain girls with too much time on their hands. And it’s true, in a way. But it’s also so much _more_. The club has a pristine reputation, and glowing praise given by a very select, and secretive membership. But it's merely a facade, a calm sea masking the vicious undercurrent, the very tip of the iceberg.

It’s also said, (albeit by commoners), that the best way to do anything, is to have fun and be yourself; and the Ouran High School Host Club is nothing if not the very best. It's easy to be yourself, and therefore have fun, when it's all boys and girls and lips in low lighting, and it’s impossible to tell whose lips are whose and who's hands are where, when boys and girls all come and go. There is a continuous sea of new faces and old faces going through those wonderful doors, and in the middle of it all is where the nine of them will always be, laughing and dancing and teasing and kissing and touching among the chaos that surrounds them; à la Nero with his violin all over again.

It still isn’t clear whether all these beautiful, bright children will grow up to rule the world, or to ruin it. Chances are, though, they’ll do both.

**FIN.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to apologize. I especially hope that Ling never sees this, but if you do, by some chance, stumble across this trash, Ling, I am so, so sorry.   
> Also, can you believe that I wrote an IARMW Ouran antithesis, and still haven't updated IARMW???? omg @me. Ridiculous. 
> 
> Ok, now that the formalities are out of the way, I wanted to explain this fic a little bit, so here is my Fic; Deconstructed:
> 
> I wanted an Ouran au whereby the boys (+girl), really spiraled out of control with the whole host club idea, due to their really controlled upbringing, having to always be the perfect children of important people. Once they get a chance to get away from it all, it quickly gets out of hand. (Although it is kind of a controlled fire, their letting loose is purely restricted to the host club.) 
> 
> This fic has several themes/ elements vaguely drawn from: Peter Pan, the story of King Midas, the Emperor's new clothes, the burning of Rome, the story of Hades and Persephone, the Unseelie Court, and the Riot Club. I was just really able to relate what I wanted for this fic to these texts, and I think that parallels can really be drawn, if you look.
> 
> Lastly: if you're up for it, you can also listen to "I'm so sorry" by Imagine Dragons, or watch the Tom Ford Lips&Boys commercial, because they really suit the raunchy, scandalous vibe that this fic sets. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
